


[Podfic of] As We Were

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [23]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing, M/M, No Major Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, past mentions of suicide attempts (not Clint or Bucky)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Length: 35:16]Bucky always knew it would come to this. Or maybe he had hoped it would?But the Federation had emerged victorious: Hydra's rebellion was crushed and the vicious warlord Loki had been defeated.Peace, or something like it, had settled over the galaxy once more.All that was left to do, the last bitter step to take in nearly two decades of galaxy wide civil war, was for Bucky to be given his punishment.After all, he had the dubious honor of being the second most famous assassin in the entire galaxy.The Federation had to make an example of him somehow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	[Podfic of] As We Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As We Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427739) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> For ClaraxBarton for Marvel Trumps Hate 2019. I really love you, and this fic, and the way you encourage me to podfic whatever I want of yours, and the way you're endlessly supportive. Did you know you're the best?

**Audio Length:** 00:35:17

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K20qVLDuEPj80PuA-rf7Py0xR28bDuS8/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Music used is Space (Full) by Andy G. Cohen, found on the Free Music Archive.


End file.
